dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom Wiki/History
the Greeny Phatom Wiki first launched on June 4, 2011 and was abandoned on May 31, 2019, there have been alot of things that happened on this specific wiki, so go grab some popcorn and read! History This article documents the history of the wiki from June 4, 2011 to May 31, 2019. The Beginning (2011-2012) Back in June 4, 2011, a user named HiddenLuigi founded the wiki we all know in love, the Greeny Phatom Wiki. The very first picture of this wiki is a Looney Tunes character named "Roadrunner" in a light blue background. Since the fanbase and Greeny Phatom was rising, the wiki had just started. When the Greeny Phatom Wiki started making pages, many users joined in the fun like 2012geosworld, Laser Pikachus, SkipperthePenguin100, Tjdrum2000, etc. The wiki was rising since August 6, 2012, after the wiki background was introduced. 68.190.201.126 was the first contributor of the wiki, but not a user (joined on September 21, 2011). DocNewfound was the first user who joined the wiki (he joined on November 25, 2011 ; ALSO, if you guys are wondering that it's HiddenMario, well he didn't join the wiki, he created the wiki). PPGRocks1998 was one of the first vandals of the wiki, which proves that he vandalized Jack299's userpage by saying that his account is rejected by Keegan, Oh and BTW, PPGRocks1998 is kinda Keegan. The Golden Age (2012) Starting January 7, 2012, the Greeny Phatom Wiki started to get new admins, like Docsnewfound. The wiki was starting to be a hit according to fans. In Late 2012, the wiki had pages that made fun of Internet trolls, and even real people. One of the first page that had a page with made-fun stuff, is Pingux2012, Greecity2011, CookieEater, etc. Many users were active and constructing the wiki to it's height. On August 6, 2012, the Greeny Phatom Wiki featured it's first wiki background. The wiki background shows Little Guy and Dr. Beanson in a orange background. It's first holiday wiki background was launched to the wiki on December 2012. Wiki critics found this wiki childish because of the pages that made fun of users. They weren't the first users who criticized the wiki, Greecity2011 did. He criticized the wiki because the admins hate him for copying people's pages. The Geoshea Incident (2012) On August 27, 2012, near the first day of school, Greecity2011, after having been banned by HiddenLuigi and Jack299, hacked Gabe's geosworld2011 account, starting the first controversy on the Greeny Phatom Wiki. DTS saw the hacking, so he posted a blog on the Greeny Phatom Wiki and the Geo's World Wiki, saying that Greecity2011 has hacked Gabe's youtube account. This is what caused people to hate Gree City and of course, Greecity2011. The Silver Age (2013) 2013 was a big year of the Greeny Phatom Wiki. There was so many edits in that year, making it the year with the most edits in this wiki. Since there was too many pages, the admins has to delete a little of them, but they kept the important pages that is informal to users. With many admins leaving the wiki, the old wiki was still a pure of gold. As of November 20, 2013, Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) had more than 1,000 pages. It was like a magnet to users who wanted to click the link. Great Greeny Purge (2013-2014) Meanwhile, around October 2013, some users quit the fanbase because they've been watching this video, called "Greeny Phatom and Gree City sucks c***" but the admins try to keep the wiki safe from haters. SkipperthePenguin100 started hating the show after he viewed the rant, and posted his reason why he hates Greeny Phatom. Meanwhile, Laser Pikachus, wanted to keep the wiki up (as an archive), but failed miserably. After few weeks, he realized the very reason why everybody hated Greeny Phatom, and so, he started a like-hate relationship with the show. From November 17, 2013 to December 15, 2013, there were rumors on this wiki stating that Greeny Phatom Wiki will close, although Laser Pikachus and SkipperthePenguin100 agreed with this rumors. The rumors do believe it will close because the admins are deleting all of the pages, yet they are corrupted, and never seen again (except the ones still showing on Internet Archive). On December 9, 2013, the wiki had evolved into Laser and Friends Wiki (NOTE: There is actually a wiki that is still around. This is the link to the wiki), but it only lasted 11 days until the layout has changed., announcing that the wiki is closed. When the wiki closed, many fans left the fanbase, insulting the show, and began ranting on Greeny Phatom. The layout of Greeny Phatom Wiki on December 20, 2013 stayed the same, until April 8, 2014, when Laser Pikachus made the Greeny Phatom Wiki as his base, a private base. It could be rumored to be the comeback of Greeny Phatom Wiki, But on April 25, 2014, the base was closed for good. The Rebirth (2014-2015) Greeny Phatom Wiki was not the same when a Greeny Phatom fan named "KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX" gave the fans hope by retrieving the wiki. On September 21, 2014, Keegan reopened the wiki. The new wiki is slowly rising due of the criticism. The criticism is rarely seen on any page in 2014, but in 2015, they're spreading on this wiki. Laser Pikachus is the first admin on the wiki, that is admin on the old wiki. The newer wiki formally lacks admins, but more users are promoted until the summer of 2015 (most of them are inactive.). The Ryan Peeples Crisis (2014-2015) On October 22, 2014, some anonymous users vandalized pages to make fun of Ryan. MarvinTheSpaceMartian saw this attack, so he blocked the anonymous users, but more users came in and vandalize pages. GamerTeenGuy51 is a well known victim of the crisis, trying to cleanup pages. On January 21, 2015, Ryan returned as VideogameFan2000Returns and he tried to stop it, but he was blocked across wikia because of vandalism. The crisis still ran on the wiki until February 8, 2015, when the wiki was hacked, anonymous users tried to get Ryan on the wiki, but the stupid noobs were blocked for infinity. February Crisis (2015) On February 6, 2015, a Greeny Phatom hater named GalaxyMan756 (who tried to be admin) vandalized the homepage and other pages. He was blocked globally quickly by Wikia for infinity because of vandalism. His IP is also blocked for infinity. 3 days ago, Skipper (The user we all know who wrecked the old wiki) tried to start the Second Great Greeny Purge, but he was blocked globally again. The Conflict of the Forest Squad (2015) On February 28, 2015, an anti-Greeny Phatom sect called Forest Squad, lead by Jointhefight, had been vandalizing pages. However, They were all blocked. The wiki is back to normal. However, lots of users were trying to vandalize or commence the Great Greeny Purge on the wiki, but they were blocked. March/April Crisis (2015) On March 28, 2015, Bingbang32 saw this wiki called "Heck No Greeny Phatom Wiki", which was created by the tumblr blog, Heck No Greeny Phatom, so he reported it to DTSFactory to get the wiki closed. Cole tried to make the wiki survive, but it closed down. On April 4, 2015, the first April Fools change happened on the wiki, changing the background, the wordmark to "Happy Very, Very, Very Late April Fools Day", and the message on the hompage (It says "fuck you Greeny Phatom sucks lol)". Laser Pikachus, under the alias SuperKewlGuy123, did the joke and he didn't want to get banned. The wiki layout joke was requested by Bingbang32. while Laser Piakchus provided a hateful message as part of the joke. Anon Offensive (2015) At the moment, there is no information about this incident, sorry for the inconvience. DTS Incident (2015) On April 22, 2015, DTSFactory was banned due to hacking Greeny Phatom haters as well as using DDoS threats against them. John Leagsdurg, one of the biggest GP haters, is a known victim of an apparent DDoSing by him. On May 3, 2015, Laser demoted Alex-Sixand, only for Alex to gain his admin back because Laser can't demote Alex's bureaucrat. Both of them kept blocking each other for DTSFactory. In the end, Laser and Alex stopped blocking each other, and thus, DTSFactory remains blocked. Also on that day, Bingbang32 got blocked across Wikia because she caused disturbance to way too many users Archives & Death Threats (2015) On May 27, 2015, most wiki activity of the old Greeny Phatom Wiki were found. User like Laser Pikachus observed the wiki activity. On June 6, 2015, Springtrapfan21 was blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki because he sended death threats. Spring was desperate to go back to the Greeny Phatom Wiki, but Laser refused to unblock him because of various reasons. Spring and Laser started a flame war on both of each other, about the picture Spring made, and the block. Spring was later unblocked a few hours later after Laser came in. Spring is now active as "GoldenFreddyfan1987". JawLocker Scandal (2015) On June 5, 2015, Springtrapfan21 posted his wiki background to admin, CoinHunter12. CoinHunter12 said that his wiki background is not visible, which Spring said "I hope you die in a fire!" for no apparent reason. Then, he went on chat and said the same thing, except he wants Cameron to be shot, but Cameron didn't care. On June 6, 2015, Laser Pikachus had caught Spring spamming Cameron about him dying, so he banned him for 1 year for spamming Cameron, later on KTMWikia8000 joined in the fun, and claimed that he's dead because of the fire in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 18 minutes later, CoinHunter12 gave out more proof, claiming that Spring said that Cameron should be shot, which THEN causes Laser to extend his block up to June 6, 2023. Spring found out that he was blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, so he posted a message on his message wall instead of a forum, saying that he's blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki by Laser, and was desperate to be unblocked. CoinHunter12 then joined in and said why he was blocked. Spring then apologized to Cameron about his message. Cameron brought Laser along about Spring's apology, which made Laser talk to Cameron saying that it's too late to unblock him. When Cameron returned, Spring posted his reaction picture of how he's blocked, a picture of CoinHunter12 as a monster and Springtrapfan21 as a innocent bear. Spring then stated that he was crying at 10:14 AM, which he need a minute to cry. He then uploaded another picture of a picture of CoinHunter12 as a monster and Springtrapfan21 as a innocent bear, but this time, Laser Pikachus is in it and he's a monster. Spring told Cameron to send it to Laser, but Cameron secretly ignored the request. 24 minutes later, Laser Pikachus joined in the fun and saw the picture Spring posted. He was completely enraged, and posted a post about Spring and the picture he posted, just like the DTS Incident , when Laser posted the reasons why DTSFactory was blocked. This made Spring enraged, and posted another picture out of Cameron and Laser, but it include some ruined animatronics and Bonnie. After more fighting and a picture of JawLocker killing Raichu, Laser decided to make Spring a deal. This deal is to make Spring unblocked on June 7 as long as Spring doesn't spam, but before the deal, Spring began hating the Greeny Phatom Wiki because of Laser. Yet this continues on and on. Laser Pikachus decides to unblock Spring to see what happens next about him. He wants to see if Spring spams across the wiki. CoinHunter12 decided to report the scandal to one of the VSTF members, JosephHawk. However, Joseph wants Cameron to use Special:Contact to report the scandal, and Cameron did. Spring posted a reaction of Laser being dead, which absolutely makes no sense. What's the bunny doing? Is he laughing or screaming? What the hell does that photo represent? Spring decides to stop complaining about his block, and decides to calm down. July Crisis (2015) On July 3, 2015, an anonymous user vandalized the wiki, but to be blocked. 2 days later, it happened again on the wiki, but this time by Itrytogettothesecondlevelbutijustcantgettoit. He was later blocked again. On July 13, 2015, SMWCentral Wiki founder, DerekAutista54321 claimed that Greeny Phatom is a "fake cartoon", which he tried to discontinue it, but got blocked by the ToonLinkMinions11. On July 28, 2015, Thesonicshow1991 returned to vandalize once again. His edits were undoed by Dragonboy6491, an Frozen Wiki admin, and was warned by PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan. He was finally blocked for infinity. Operation 5 Socks (2015) On August 15, 2015, a Gabriel Garcia imposter named Roman (account name Gabriel Garcia MYCUN) attacked the MYCUN: The Movie Wiki first, then the Geo Animation Studios Wiki, next the Geo Team Wiki, therefore the Geo Wiki, and finally the Greeny Phatom Wiki. He was blocked by ToonLinkMinions11 on his wikis. The next day, someone was being threatened by the imposter again, claiming that he lives in Crimea and that he trained in the Russian Army. Overused Joke Incident (2015) Between August 27 and 28, a user named Overused Joke vandalized a vast majority of the pages, even replacing the Wikia hero image and replacing the background with doomsday, as well as the cursor to a sword, and replaced said hero image with that of a real life Fred Flintstone dancing. He was blocked multiple times in his two days on the wiki. Second JawLocker Scandal (AKA Whaley Flame War) (2015) On August 26, 2015, 3 days after Hurricane Katrina turns 10 years old, KTMWikia8000 won User of the Month, after 7 votes of User of the Month (August 2015). Only 2 people voted GoldenFreddyfan1987 to be User of the Month, along with CoinHunter12 and HiddenLuigi. One notable user who voted Michael Fontaine as User of the Month is KTM, and only one user who voted Jacob Whaley as User of the Month is GoldenFreddyfan1987 himself. On August 29, 2015, GoldenFreddyfan1987 was on the Greeny Phatom Wiki was angry at Cameron for not being User of the Month because KTMWikia8000 earned User of the Month. GoldenFreddyfan1987 was outraged that he cheated by being admin by going through his user page and began turning himself into an admin without earning badges that are used to get the user to the top. Then, he then spammed about the User of the Month through the chat room and in the Greenyworld Studios Arabia page. But, instead of English, he began putted something in Arabic which caused CoinHunter to block him for 1 week. The Bill Incident (2018) Sometime in Spring 2018, Timebomb192potato deleted many of the articles relating to the Bill Series and even banned BillOfficial (then named Bill The Smart Guy 2005) The End of the Wiki (2019) In May 31, 2019, the wiki moved all it's articles to the Dream Fiction Wiki, thus making the wiki dead. Category:Greeny Phatom Category:History of the Wiki